


No One Trusts A Thief

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Father and daughter, Gen, Light Angst, Tilly has two dads and it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Tilly is excited to spend her first paycheck on some new clothes, but the store merchant doesn't trust her.





	No One Trusts A Thief

Tilly had never felt more accomplished than when Sabine gave her, her first paycheck after a hard week of work. It wasn’t much, but it was the first time she had ever been paid to do something she loved (not just selling stolen watches) and while it could be exhausting, she loved every minute of it. Rogers had helped her set up a bank account in town, complete with a debit card, so once she deposited her check she was ready to do some shopping. The deal with the job was that Tilly would pay for her own marmalade and whatever else she wanted to get.

 

The first thing she knew she needed was some new outfits. She only had two and they were pretty much the same thing. They were also falling apart due to how often she washed them, especially now that she had access to a washer and dryer in Rogers’ building. Sabine had given her a few work shirts, but she wanted more stuff to wear around town. So, after buying a few jars of marmalade, she headed into town to do some clothes shopping.

 

She found a store that she had admired from afar throughout the years (and wear she had stolen her original outfit in the first place). They sold a lot of plaid, band t-shirts and leggings which were just her style. Heading inside, she started looking through the racks, a little surprised at how much she could afford.

 

A voice came from behind her. “Can I help you?”

Tilly smiled. “No thank you, I was just looking.”

“I’m sure you were. You know, that top looks very familiar.” The woman screwed up her face and tilted her head. “Almost looks like something we would sell.”

Her mouth dropped open then closed. “Well, yes…I um, got it from here.”

“You did and just how did you pay for it?”

“Look, I’m sorry. I have a job now and I want to buy stuff.” She pulled her debit card out of her purse. “See?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “And how’d you obtain that card? Steal it off someone?” Before Tilly could say anything else, she held up a hand. “Just get out of here, before I call the cops.”

 

Tilly’s shoulders slumped and she headed out of the shop. Tears clouded her eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest. She should’ve known this was going to happen. She had changed, gotten a job and was trying to be a better person. She thought people in town were getting to know her since she worked for Sabine and Jacinda, but apparently they still saw her for what she was before: a thief.

 

Her mood ruined, she ran down the street, anxious to just back to Rogers’ and hide under her blankets for the next week. As she did, she accidentally bumped into someone. She was going to keep running, until they grabbed her arm and she looked up. Rogers and Weaver stood before her.

 

“Great? Did she actually call the cops on me?” Tilly sniffed.

Rogers titled her head. “What are you talking about?”

“I went to go shopping with that piece of plastic you had me get.” Tilly waved the card in front of them. “But they wouldn’t let me buy anything.”

“Slow down,” Weaver placed a hand on her shoulder. “What do you mean they wouldn’t let you buy anything?”

“They said I probably stole this, just like I’ve stolen everything else in my life. I should’ve known this was going to happen.”

 

Pulling away from them both, she ignored their screams of her name as she ran down the street.

 

Rogers and Weaver turned to each other, knowing what they had to do.

* * *

 

Tilly was hiding under her covers, munching on her marmalade sandwich when she heard her door open.

 

“Tilly?” Rogers called out. “Tilly, please come out from under there.”

“Why should I?”

“Well for one, you’re not a child.” He pulled back the covers and sighed upon seeing her puffy red face. “Tilly, that woman was stupid. She never should’ve spoken to you that way.”

“It’s just how everyone sees me. Either I’m Crazy Tilly off her meds or I’m the thief that stole from their shop.”

Rogers sat on the bed. “You know, I did a lot of stuff back when I was drinking and for a while, it was all I was known for.”

Tilly sniffled and took the last bite of her sandwich. “Really?”

“No one wanted to hire me. I felt like giving up, I almost turned back to drinking.”

“Seems counterproductive.”

“It would’ve been. Which is why I’m glad I had a sponsor to keep me from spiraling again.” He gave her a soft smile. “You may not be an alcoholic, but we are roommates, and I want to be that for you. You have come so far, Tilly. You got a job, you help so many people…myself included. Don’t give that all up just because one stupid woman doesn’t believe you can change.”

She began to gnaw on her nails, then stopped, knowing how much it drove him crazy. “You really think I can do this? Keep the job?”

“I know you can. Sabine says you do an amazing job and I have faith in you. So does Weaver.” He chuckled a bit. “Which is why he went and chewed out that woman for treating you like that, I did too.”

Tilly’s eyes widened. “You didn’t!” Off his smile, she playfully hit him and started laughing herself. “Oh God, she’s going to think you two are like my dads or something?”

“Well, we may not be, but we care a great deal about you, Tilly.” He rubbed her arm. “There’s this thrift store that I frequent, it’s run by a really nice woman and she sells some stuff I know you’d love. I could take you there tomorrow since it’s my day off?”

She smiled a bit. “I’d love that.”

* * *

 


End file.
